The Return of Quantum
by Darth Potter
Summary: James Bond must find a way to bring down Quantum once and for all. Can Agent 007 do this all by himself?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

James Bond stood above his victim who had just died from a shot to the chest.

" Is he dead now? You need to make sure he's dead. If he's not your cover will be blown when someone finds him," Bond turned around to face a fellow agent.

" Of course, believe it or not, I know how to kill someone with a single bullet." Bond could tell that this new agent obviously didn't know what he was capable of.

" We need to leave now before someone finds us," Agent Pewter was extremely untrusting. " Then go," Bond replied," I still have business to attend to while I'm here."

Agent Pewter watched Bond disappear down the long corridor and then disappeared himself. Bond slowly turned the doorknob to the master suite; the door was locked. He knew how to unlock it from the outside, he pulled out his gun, its silencer , and shot the deadbolt. The door was now opened enough to show Bond's new victim: Dennis Bradly, the president of the Office of Negotiations for Siberia.

" I have already called the police," Dennis cried with a strong Siberian accent now knowing what Bond was there for.

" Unfortunatly for you, they will not be here in time to rescue you," Bond pulled his gun and unleashed a bullet into the president's head.

Chapter 1

Bond was having an argument with his boss M. " He needed to die, He was caught selling weapons to our enemy," Bond couldn't stand her view of justice.

" That was not your decision to make, I sent you there for someone else not for you to do what the heck you wanted to another person," Bond knew the M was disappointed with him but he didn't care, " Get out of my office now, I don't want to see you in here anymore today."

Bond left M's office willingly and went to his computer at his desk and sat down. The computer screen read " Two unread emails." Bond clicked the icon and another screen popped up on the screen, " Siberian President of the Office of Negotiations Murdered." Bond deleted the email and moved on to the next one, " Drug Ring Leader Murdered In Same Hotel As the Siberian President of the Office of Negotiations." Bond deleted both emails and packed his things to go home. James walked out of the Office of British Intelligence at 8:15 and walked to his 750i xDrive Sedan. Bond loaded his things and departed for his home.

Bond arrived the next morning in his Tom Ford suit with all of his equipment in the trunk. James walked up to his third floor office and opened his email. He had no emails so he just kicked back and propped his legs up on his desk. " Bond, M wants to see you in her office right now," Jack Pewter always acted as if he had a higher power over Bond.

" What you tell her this time? That I pied on one of the targets," Pewter was known to lie on Bond just to get him in trouble and fired. Pewter walked away without even a glance at him. He walked up to M's office figuring that he was probably about to get in trouble again. James Bond walked into M's office with all his pride.

" I've got another mission for you James," M turned around to face Bond as she said this, " Quantum seems to be back on the rise."

" That's not possible, I left the moron of a leader stranded in the middle of the desert where the chance of someone finding him was slim to none," James was aggravated that Quantum was back, the company had seen to the death of his lover Vesper.

" When do I start?" Bond was ready to show no mercy when it came to killing that man once and for all.

" I want you to start as soon as possible," M was also beginning to show aggravation, " We need that company gone for good this time."

" I'll see to it then," Bond knew this was a very important mission and that he could loose his job if he failed.

James Bond went to his office, packed his laptop, and went home where he packed several pistols, knives, and all of his clothes. He expected a very long drive ahead of him. M had a car come for him at 3:30 that brought him to the office's private plane. He loaded himself on to the ship while the service loaded his bags.

" Where are we going?" Bond was figuring somewhere in Africa but the captain answered, " We're flying to some private airport in southeast India." It was 7:00 when the finally took off. James found it extremely easy to fall asleep after takeoff. When Bond woke up the next morning, his watch read 7:07. He was still in the plane but the plane was obviously not moving. James Bond stood up, stretched his legs, and got off of the plane. Bond shot a glance to his right as he got off the plane to see his two pilots and another man playing poker.

" Where am I!" Bond knew that this was not India. " I'm sorry Mr. Bond, but there was someone willing to pay a small fortune for capture," the pilots turned in their chairs to face him. " I believe we have met before Mr. Bond," the third man didn't turn around when he spoke but stood up and and turned around to face him. Two men with guns walked up behind Bond while he had his attention diverted. One man took the butt of his pistol to the back of Bond's head and knocked him out while the other one boarded the plane to search for any other agents. Then all went black for Bond. Bond woke up in an abandoned warehouse handcuffed and tied to a metal chair. Bond no longer acquired his gun or the knife he had had strapped to his calf muscle. James Bond observed his surroundings and only saw a black van on the far side of the warehouse.

" Mr. Bond, it is a shame that we had to meet again like this." The man walked up behind Bond so He couldn't see him and pressed a gun to the back of Bond's head. " What is this part of your plan?" Bond knew his weak spot, " So killing me while I'm tied to this chair and in handcuffs like the little girl you are, is part of your plan?"

" NO!" The man snarled at him, " By the way you can call me Charles Matthews now! I am no longer known by my former name!"

" This IS part of your plan isn't it?" Bond tried everything to get Charles angry.

" No, I was actually planning to torture you the way you tortured me when you dropped me into that god-forsaken desert!" Two guards walked up to Bond cut the ropes and started to drag him away.

" Unhandcuff him and put him in the cage where he belongs!" Bond could tell that Charles was extremely angry.

The guards uncuffed Bond, but only a few steps were taken when Bond shoved his hand up until it connected with the guards nose. The guard fell to the ground dead within seconds from the cartilage from his nose being shoved into his brain. Bond swung around, punched the other guard in his throat, and held the guard in front of himself as a shield from Charles' firearm . Bond immediately started running towards Charles, but in a desperate struggle to stop Bond, Charles shot a shot from the tazer that he now held in his hand. James was to fast for Charles, he used the guard as a shield from the shot and threw the guard to the ground. When Bond got to Charles, Bond threw a kick to Charles' croutch and when Charles reacted, Bond shot his fist up from his waist and connected with Charles' jaw. Charles fell to the ground with his mouth gussing blood. Bond rran to the nearest door and ran out into the unknown world that waited.

Author Note: Hi! I am a thirteen year old writer in the seventh grade. If you would like for me to update soon or you would like to lend me some advice for the next chapter please send a review! I would greatly appreciate it! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bond was lost in the wilderness. He knew now that he was somewhere in the western hemisphere; It was to friggen humid to be anywhere else. The British agent had been running through the forest for hours trying to find some sort of town which hopefully had a phone. He figured that the odds were stacked against him in his survival. He remembered the phrase " Lions and Tigers and Bears, Oh My" from the American classic " The Wizard of Oz", which he had seen during a mission in the United States. He was more scared of a Chihuahua than any other animal that might live in that forest.

Bond started to hear a rumbling noise in the distance; a car engine. He started running as fast as he could towards the noise until he reached a dirt road. James waited not ten seconds when the truck turned the corner. The car started to slow down until it was eventually at a halt in front of him.

" Need a ride?" The man looked like a business man. He wore a black suit with a white shirt with a tie designed with paisleys. The man spoke without even a hint of an accent.

" Yes please." Bond opened the passenger seat door and climbed in, " Where are you headed?"

" Rio de Janiero." The man caught a glimpse of Bond breathing heavily, " Hi, I'm Shaun Thomas and you are?" Shaun reached over to Bond for a hand shake.

" Bond, James Bond," Bond reached over and shook Shaun's hand.

Bond rode in the truck for another 45 minutes before they reached Rio de Janiero. The town roads were packed with cars and people were packed on to the sidewalks. Bond got out, crossed the road, and started walking down the sidewalk at the first stop light. Bond found an ATM not far down the road, entered his card number, 91530-20154-16870, and withdrew 4,000 dollars for his expenses. Bond found a hotel ten minutes down the sidewalk from the ATM. He paid for the room, his room number was 818, and went up. The room was large and roomy. After he checked the room out, he left to find a clothing store. Bond was back an hour and a half later with some work clothes and some pajamas. Soon after he returned, he gathered his things and took his shower. When he walked out of the bathroom, he noticed a women sitting on the corner of his bed.

" Its amazing for you to take a shower and come back to find a dead woman sitting on your bed," the women turned around and revealed herself to him. It was Vesper, his lover who was supposed to have been dead for two years.

Bond staggered back to the wall behind him in disbelief. When he finally regained his strength, Bond walked up to Vesper and ran his hand down her cheek; she was real.

" When I saw you walking up the stairs, I ran to my room to make sure you wouldn't see me," Vesper continued talking, " I couldn't withstand the urge to pay you a little visit."

Vesper stood up, kissed Bond on the cheek, and walked towards the door.

" I just wanted to let you know that I still exist in this world and not in the next. Oh and by the way, I would be extremely careful while I am in this building If I were you. There is a Quantum base in the basement."

Vesper left Bond in the room still questioning his sanity. He shook his head knowing that he should no longer be concerned with Vesper after what she did to him. He started preparing the guns loading them and putting them in holsters. After Bond completed all of that, he went to bed. He was going storm the basement in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

( Author Note: I have recently discovered that writing in first person is considerably easier than writing in third. As a result, this story will be in first person from now to the end. On another note: I am a fourteen year old who would deeply appreciate your opinions, insights, and suggestions on any of my stories. Thank You!

I woke up at exactly seven the next morning fully rested and focused. I sat up in the large, king sized bed and swung my legs over the side of the bed. I ran my hand through my hair, stood, and started to get dressed in a light, brown shirt and a pair of my black jeans. Since I couldn't hide its presence in it holster that I would usually hide under a nice dinner jacket, I shoved my Colt .45 up my sleeve to where it would sit just above my wrist where no one would be able to see it unless they looked up my sleeve. As I started heading towards the front door to my room, a soft knock was applied to the other side. I looked through the peephole only to see Vesper Lynd standing on the other side in a white blouse and a plaid skirt. I opened the door slowly as to make sure no one was with her, I've currently had a trusting issue with her.

" They're coming," Vesper burst through the door forcing me to back away from the door, forcing me to back away from her and the door, she closed it behind her, "They know that you're here and what room you are staying in."

I ran to the door and locked it, " How many exactly?"

" All that they could spare, so in the twenties," Vesper started looking through the drawers in the dresser and through the small opaque desk by the door, " They have the elevators blocked and all of the stairways!"

I ran to the window and pulled apart the curtains only to discover no way to discover that there was no way down from my room except if I wanted to free fall twenty stories.

" There's no way out through the window," I looked up at Vesper, " Any other more bright ideas?"

Vesper bent down, reached up her skirt, and pulled out two M9 pistols that had been strapped to her thighs.

" Get into cover!" Vesper walked over to the dining table on the other side of the room from the bed, flipped it over, and crouched down behind it.

I walked over to the opposite side of the bed away from the door, crouched, and pulled out my Colt .45 from my sleeve. As soon as I pulled my gun, the door to the room flew from its hinges. Six men came in through where the door use to be with their guns aimed towards the ground but readied to be fired. Vesper stood from her cover and started firing. She fired four rounds then took back to cover. I saw four of the six men fall to the ground with bullet holes in each of their left eyes through a reflection in a flower vase. The other two men started firing at the table that provided cover for Vesper and started to back up towards the door way. I immediately stood and finished off the other two through their hearts.

" Out quickly," I stood and followed Vesper into the hall.

Three more Brazilians were walking down the hall with their guns raised. They started firing at us as soon as we entered the hallway which caused us each back into the room. When they ceased their firing to reload, I threw myself out and into the hall firing at the men. Two of them were downed at once with the third only being wounded. I discharged the last bullet in my gun into the man's heart. I could hear screams and cries from some of the other rooms. Two more men entered the hall from another room but Vesper killed them before they could react to our presence.

" Have any extra clips?" I looked over at Vesper who pulled another clip from her skirt pocket and tossed it to me.

I reloaded my gun and tossed the old one through the air. I started walking down the hall again. I had almost gotten to the elevator when the elevator door opened and eight men departed from its hold and into the hallway. Vesper and I started firing, one of our bullets hit one of the men's jugular vein causing blood to pour down his neck while he fell to the floor, and another got shot in his chest but soon died from the bullet hitting his spine. Three men hit the ground with a thud that sent their guns flying from their hands. I backed into a doorway to the left and Vesper into one on the right. The other five men all kept walking down the hallway towards their deaths. Vesper reached out from her door and shot two of the other men in their chests but they kept walking towards us. I killed them with two shots one man went down from a head shot, the other from a shot to the heart. The other three were quickly dispatched by Vesper firing one shot at each, each being successful.

We ran into the elevator and pressed the button for the first floor. The elevator began to move down with a lurch.

" Last time I saw you, you didn't even know how to kill a man but now you, all of a sudden, you can kill more me?" I made sure to look at her questionably," Who taught you?"

" It doesn't matter." Vesper avoided my gaze.

The elevator doors opened to show two men walking towards us without their guns even removed from their holsters. Vesper and I each shot the men once but both of the shots were good enough to kill. Both of the men fell to the ground in a heap, dead. Vesper ran out of the elevator and I followed her out the front doors.

" Where to now?" I looked at Vesper.

" Down the alley to your left then turn right." Vesper started heading that direction and down the broad alley.

We ran down the alley and came out on a four lane street then we turned left like Vesper had said to do.

" Which car?" I turned to my right to look at Vesper.

" That one." She pointed to a black Aston Martin that was parked just after the light.

" I'll drive," I looked at Vesper as she ran around the front of the car," keys?"

Vesper tossed me the keys and climbed into the car. I walked to the driver's side door and climbed in. I inserted the key into the ignition and shifted the car in to gear. I spun the car around the median and started driving down the road that headed north to the airport.

" Its four miles to the airport." Vesper assumed that was where I was headed.

Four men started firing at us as they came out of the alley but they were soon out of sight. We had gotten away.


End file.
